


For you I was born

by lowsywriter



Series: Athelnar Therapy [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Athelstan is a virgin, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Pining Ragnar, Possesive Ragnar, Protective Ragnar, Puppy Love, Ragnar is extremely touchy feely, Ragnar is horny af, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, lagertha is my favorite, oblivious Athelstan, omg ragnar get a grip, teenage angst, the rating will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the high school au no one asked for. </p><p>where Athelstan is the new boy at school, Ragnar is pinning and Lagertha keeps being a BAMF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. couldn't look you in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> beware y’all, i recently rewatched vikings of course, that left me emptier cause watching the new episodes hit me harder. so this is my therapy and will be totally self indulgent. (also, this is my first time publishing a vikings fic and i’m all kinds of nervous) chop chop!

Athelstan never thought leaving Lindisfarne behind was gonna be the start of a totally different life for him. Now, as his parents shake hands with Mr. Haraldson, Kattegat High principal, he can only feel dread.  He knows he’s not gonna adapt easily, switching schools when the academic year has already started, and he’s always had a hard time in social situations. He smiles weakly as he is escorted by Ms. Siggy toward his living quarters and the teacher explains him all the rules of the school, he’s only half listening while he studies his surroundings.

Kattegat is a co-ed well known for its powerful sports teams and he saw the sprawling fields and pristine courts when Mr. Haraldson gave him and his parents the tour. He saw the rowdy boys play-fighting in the common areas and the wild beautiful girls riling them up from the sides. It’s all very different from Lindisfarne, an all-boys catholic school with a celebrated English and Arts program, strict discipline and quiet life.

Ms. Siggy clears her throat and Athelstan blushes, startled from his musings, and stutters a polite  _sorry_. Ms. Siggy smiles at him, amused, and keeps walking towards the north side where the dormitories are.

Kattegat is located between the mountains and the sea, the buildings distributed through the forest in small clumps and far between each other.  All classrooms and offices are in the front building, near the shore, and the staff living quarters are in a small building attached behind it. In the west side you can find all the sport-related fields and courts. The great hall and common areas are in the central building. In the south side the school has a farm with fruit gardens and vegetable fields, and pens and barns for all kind of domestic animals; his parents are amazed by the local harvesting to feed the students (and Athelstan hopes he never gets a detention, because it means working in the farm). And finally, the student cottages are scattered in the north side, near the mountains.  For what he understood from Ms. Siggy instructions, the cottages are big enough for twelve students from all years, six boys and six girls.  All the structures are connected by paved roads and there are lots of benches and resting areas in the woods. It’s really beautiful and nature-y but Athelstan is too nervous to enjoy it.

They reach the furthermost cottage. Like the rest of the dormitories is in the middle of a clearing and has two tiers. There’s a black crow engraved in the lintel. The door is open and they walk inside to find all the inhabitants cramped in the tiny space of the living room.

“Mr. Svein lets us know you were coming and we wanted to welcome our new roommate” says a small girl stepping ahead, smiling shyly at Athelstan “I’m Gyda and welcome to the House of the Crow!”

At that, all the other teenagers start clapping and surround Athelstan. They’re all laughing and bright-eyed and Athelstan feels like running away even though they look friendly enough.

“Let him breath” says one of the eldest girls and she guides Athelstan towards the sofa. He sits, thankfully and tries not to cry. His hands are shaking too much and he can’t hide it. He’s on the verge of a panic attack, but Gyda brings him a glass of water and Ms. Siggy murmurs platitudes soothingly and soon enough he feels less lightheaded.

The girl from before, with fierce eyes and blonde hair braided in complicated patterns sits beside him. “I’m Lagertha and I’m the dorm manager,” her voice is kind and soft, like she is soothing a wounded animal “when you are feeling better I’ll introduce you to all the others but for now Torstein is gonn…”

Someone clears his throat from the group observing them from the other side of the room and Lagertha rolls her eyes before going on “Ragnar is gonna show you to your room”. A boy with a braided Mohawk and clear eyes steps forward, he’s beaming brightly and Athelstan feels a strange pull in his stomach.

“Come on, little priest” his tone is light and playful “you look like you need a nap.”

Athelstan gets up, frowning at the nickname and follows Ragnar upstairs reluctantly.  The second floor is smallest than the first; there are three bedrooms and a rec room and a communal bathroom at the end of the corridor. Ragnar has being talking lively all the way but Athelstan has tuned him out until he opens the first door on the right.

“… are lucky you arrived on a Thursday,” he is saying “you are excused for tomorrow class because you are getting settled and then there’s the weekend.” Ragnar twirls in the middle of the bedroom and laughs. “Welcome to my humble abode; I guess is  _ours_  from now on.”

The room is spacious, with bunk beds against the left wall and twin desks under a big window. Next to the door there’s a wall to wall closet and Athelstan’s bags are sitting on the empty side. It’s as tidy as a boy’s room can get.  With the basket under one of the desks overflowing with debris, clothes cluttering the floor and the upper bunk in total disarray. But all the surfaces are dust-free and it smells clean, like laundry and deodorant. Ragnar looks proud of his space and Athelstan feels a smile pulling the corner of his lips; he’s a little charmed against his will and he feels lighter than he thought he would.


	2. you're so very special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to all of you who has suscribed, left kudos or commented: you keep me writting. i really enjoy writting pinning boys and high school aus are the best scenario for that particular phenomenom. also, lagertha is around for this chapter, athelstan is the most oblivious and rollo makes an appearance.
> 
> as always, my mistakes are mine; please enjoy!

There’s a persisting beeping sound coming from somewhere above him, so Athelstan rolls over and sits at the end of his bed thinking of early mass and his solo in the chorus.  The room is too cold and in the muted brightness he remembers he isn’t back at Lindisfarne and there isn’t religious service for him to attend.  The beeping sound must be Ragnar’s alarm and he just notices the soft cursing coming from the top bunk and then his roommate jumps down, sleep mused and naked as a babe before Athelstan has time to turn around, blushing hotly. After a minute or so he decides is safe to look and he catches Ragnar just finishing to put on his briefs, Ragnar’s bright eyes fixed on his burning face in a way no one has looked at Athelstan before that left him feeling as he is the one in the nude.

“I’m really sorry if I woke you up, little priest,” Ragnar says while he rummages around his closet, still totally unselfconscious of his state of undress “I have some training to do before classes”.

“I… I’m used to being up with the sun for the chorus” he’s trying his best not to stammer, but Athelstan knows is a lost cause “I’d probably woken up by myself in a few minutes.”

“Oh, you’re a robin and a priest!” his roommate jests and huffs a laugh, but before Athelstan can answer he’s closing the door behind himself but he swears he heard him said something like _to make you sing_ , but he’s probably wrong.    

***

When Athelstan comes down half an hour later, Lagertha is waiting for him with oatmeal and toast.  He sits down gratefully and starts munching as his breakfast as she starts talking about general rules and his schedule and recommending him clubs and extracurricular activities. Kattegat doesn’t have an extensive art program but there’s a Glee club he wants to give a try, and for now that’s enough.  They can make meals at the house but having lunch at the great hall is mandatory.

“The waffles are legendary, I swear” Lagertha tells him, and he likes her a lot already “and if you’re nice enough, the cooks serve you double, which I guess for your cute mug you won’t have trouble getting.”

“I’m not cute,” he feels the need to say, but his cheeks are burning and Lagertha ruffles his hair fondly. “Oh, little priest, if you only knew.” She says smirking and he doesn’t really know a thing.

***

Lagertha invites him to have lunch with her and her friends and for that Athelstan is more than grateful; he doesn’t want to be the awkward friendless new boy, eating alone at the great hall. When they are making the queue, trays in hand, they are joined by Gyda and his twin, Bjorn, who he recognizes from yesterday.  They are both freshmen and they look up at Lagertha with something near adoration.  Gyda chats happily about her classes and it’s very enthusiastic when Athelstan tells her about joining the Glee club because she’s part of it.

“We are not the best but it’s very fun…” she says and then Bjorn interrupts her gruffly “aren’t you all girls? The little priest is delicate and all but he should at least try and join a sports club”.

He’s silenced by Lagertha scathing look but by the time he’s done Athelstan knows his cheeks are splotchy red and he’s thinking of excuses to flee, the only thing stopping him is Lagertha anchoring hand over his shoulder.

“I heard Ms. Siggy saying Athelstan was the best singer at his last school,” she states, still looking at Bjorn “price winning and all. I think he should do what he’s best at and what he enjoys” her tone leaves no room to argue and the boy looks chastened enough.

When he’s selecting his meal Athelstan find Lagertha’s prediction to be true; the cafeteria ladies all titter about his big eyes and his manners and he gets two portions of dessert and smirks a little when Bjorn looks at his tray with envy.

They all walk together to a half full table; there’re some people Athelstan recognize from his house and some he doesn’t, but Lagertha pats the seat at her side and no one seems to object to his presence, and he suspects no one dares to go against Lagertha very often.

He’s mostly quiet while he eats, but everyone else is talking and laughing animatedly, and every once in a while Lagertha or Gyda, or even Torstein ask him about something or other and he answers because they’re trying to not leave him out. Half way to lunch someone sit beside him, and he seems familiar but at the same time Athelstan is sure he hasn’t met him before. The guy looks at him with unnerving distrust and Athelstan tries not to shudder because he’s big and muscular and can probably beat him to a pulp but he’s sure Lagertha wouldn’t let him do it.

“So you are the _robin_ that had my brother distracted during practice this morning?” he snarls, showing more teeth than is necessary, and for the life of him Athelstan doesn’t know what he’s talking about “for all he gushed about you I thought you were a bird with a big rack.”

Some of the other guys laugh along and Bjorn scoffs, but Lagertha intervenes “Don’t come here and upset my house mates, Rollo” her tone is icy and Rollo visibly flinches “you don’t know Athelstan; and how well your team is doing or not it's not his fault!”

“And if you have a problem with _my_ fucking roommate,” a new voice joins Lagertha’s, a voice Athelstan is getting familiar with already “you come to me first.”

“Ragnar, you were shit this morning during practice” Rollo turns around to address him “I was just trying to understand the novelty.”

“ _Brother_ ” Ragnar growls and Athelstan can see the resemblance between Rollo and Ragnar, both big and handsome and wild.

Rollo sighs and stops posturing, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I’ll see you around _priest_ ” he spits and walks away whistling.

Ragnar murmurs _bastard_ , and plops down on the vacant seat Rollo left and before Athelstan can protest, he steals his spare pudding cup.


	3. i don't belong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was specially inspired by all the nice people that left comments; guys, i didn't feel like writting anything new this week with all the end of semester projects and work load but your kind words motivated me and made me smile really hard, so this one is for you!
> 
> beware of the new tags and rating.
> 
> as always, i don't have a beta reader and english is not my first language so all the mistakes and weird phrasing are mine.
> 
> i already edited the little mistakes in previous chapters. for some strange reason i called Ragnar Lagnar all chapter 2 (shame on me, shame on my cow) 
> 
> chop chop!

Athelstan spends all Saturday unpacking and trailing behind Lagertha so he knows where everything is. He gets to meet the rest of his housemates during “weekly family diner” as Torstein and Ragnar call it. They are all very kind towards him, even when they look kind of menacing. He helps Erik to prepare gooey brownies in a cup for everyone else and the girls spend a good portion of the night trying to braid his hair. Bjork shows him some footage of the sport teams trying to get him to join any of them, looking at Lagertha with the corner of his eye as he preaches about how awesome jock life is. All in all is very nice and he feels already welcome and less nervous about his new school.

Oh well, he knows that not everyone is gonna be as great as the crows, that’s obvious from his encounter with Rollo (who is from the House of the Wolf) but now he’s sure his housemates are gonna have his back and that’s a great reassurance, seeing that Bjorn is the shortest boy being a freshman and he’s the same height as Athelstan.

On Sunday, the only day the great hall is closed, they have a picnic near the lake. Everyone is lazing around and talking in quiet voices, marveling in the wonderful weather.  Athelstan is seated against a tree with Lagertha’s head on his lap and Gyda dozing at his side. The conversation around them is a buzz until Thyri decides is time to include him.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asks innocently, and everyone is now paying attention to Athelstan, waiting for his answer. “No, I don’t… Lindisfarne is an all-boys school.”

“So, a boyfriend?” Helga chimes in.

“I… no, I’ve never have either.”

Lagertha joins the inquisition with “you’re not gonna tell us you are virgin, Athelstan; not with those lips.”

He’s blushing up a storm and he dodges everyone’s gaze.  An eerie silence falls all over their group and even the freshmen look astonished by the revelation. He looks up for a moment and gets trapped by Ragnar stare, heavy and burning.  The awkward moment is broken when Ragnar swears and stands up. Erik chortles and everyone else starts giggling. Athelstan sighs and tries to regain some sort of calm but he can’t stop watching Ragnar walking away.  

Ragnar avoids him the rest of the day.

***

Athelstan has never been a heavy sleeper so he wakes up in the middle of the night to muffled noises. For a while everything is noiseless and still and he thinks maybe he dreamt it, but then it starts again, coming from the bed above.  It sounds like Ragnar is having nightmares because he is groaning and moaning like something is hurting him, and Athelstan stands up and climbs the ladder to the upper bed to try and wake him up.

What he finds is far from what he expected.

Ragnar is very much awake and in the moonlight his blue eyes are bright as coals. He’s totally naked, quilt kicked around his ankles, powerful muscles straining as he jacks off. His cock is big and pulsing in his hand, wet at the tip and Athelstan can’t stop looking, fixated on the sinful image in front of him, mouth open and throat dry. Ragnar holds his eyes as he keeps going, a quicker pace than before and Athelstan makes a wounded sound and licks his upper lip and Ragnar is coming and coming and coming as Athelstan looks on, mesmerized.

“Athelstan… oh god” Ragnar murmurs throaty and weak and that breaks the spell.  Athelstan leaves the bedroom and spends the night on the sofa, his groin throbbing while he tries and fails to erase the memory of his roommate and the shameful heat pooling in his belly.

***

In the morning Athelstan is tired and nervous. When he was thinking about his first day of classes at Kattegat, now he’s thinking about how he’s gonna face Ragnar after last night.  First, he’s gonna apologize and then, if Ragnar doesn’t break his nose for being a peeping tom, they are gonna leave everything in the past and he’s gonna avoid Ragnar like the plague.

However, his plans are thwarted as soon as he steps into his room to search for clean clothes. Ragnar is already dressed for the day, his hair still damp and his schoolbag haphazardly thrown at his feet.

“Little robin, hey!” he greets him brightly “I was waiting for you.” Athelstan thinks now is the moment when he loses his teeth but Ragnar doesn’t look mad at all.

“Yes? What for?”

“I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with me at the great hall,” the blond tells him earnestly “we’re looking for a manager in the football team and I think you look responsible enough.”

“I… I don’t know,” is this a prank? Where’s the enraged yelling and the fists to the face? “I mean, I know nothing about football, I’m sorry.”

Ragnar smirks, and his eyes get a dangerous glint “Oh, but you look like a _quick learner_ with those _big eyes_ of yours” he drawls “I bet you’re very _observing_.”

Athelstan swallows, nervous and wrong-footed and not knowing why “I could learn, I guess.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll be there to teach you _everything_ there is to discover.” Ragnar’s still smirking and Athelstan is left with the sensation they are not talking about football anymore.

***

Athelstan thought they were sitting with their housemates but apart from Erik and Torstein he doesn’t recognize anyone in their table. He flinches when Rollo sits beside Ragnar and another boy wearing lots of eyeliner straddles the free bench space nearest himself. He feels trapped for a moment and then Ragnar puts his arm around his shoulder and he’s suddenly at ease.

“What is the little priest doing at our table, brother?” growls Rollo, obviously annoyed.

“Oh! is this the robin Ragnar wouldn’t shut up about?” inquires the weird guy with Jack Sparrow’s makeup “I’m Floki and you are not a girl!” he cackles.

“He’s the new team manager” replies Ragnar with his mouth full.

“Damn he is!” Rollo looks very upset now, his voice rising to a yell “you can’t make decisions like that without consulting your teammates first! And all for your new boy toy!”

“I certainly can, seeing that I’m the captain,” Ragnar answers quietly but fiercely and his arm is now around Athelstan waist “and if any of you tries to harm Athelstan in any way, you’ll answer to me.”

Torstein and Erik grin menacingly too, like they’re agreeing with Ragnar and most of the other guys look barely interested in the drama.

“Hee, it looks like Ragnar has a new favorite” Floki says and his voice is malicious “I think no one would dare doing anything untoward.” He winks at Rollo and starts eating his breakfast but Athelstan can’t shake the negative feeling his crazed eyes give him.

“Little robin,” Ragnar whispers in his ear, and just like that Athelstan gets distracted “I won’t let anyone harm you, I promise.”

He bites his lips and answers just as quietly “I know, I trust you.” And strange enough, he does.


	4. I wanna have control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, thanks for the support, the kudos and the lovely comments... i feel very grateful for how welcome the athelnar bunch had made me feel (here and on tumblr) you're a lovely and lovable fandom and i feel blessed of being part of it and there's a reason this is my most active wip!
> 
> i'm planning on starting a new athelnar au (werewolves, yay!) so hit me up here or on tumblr if you think it's a good idea (i'm a little afraid of getting my hands too busy)
> 
> so in this new chapter we meet ragnar nemesis (lol) and athelstan keeps being an oblivious baby; also, lagertha is in control of every situation around herself bc she's a goddess.
> 
> as always, any mistakes are mine. chop chop!

Athelstan’s Monday goes by normally enough.  He is taking AP classes mostly so his classmates are all very hardworking and welcome him into their fold nicely enough.  After breakfast, Ragnar walks him to his first class and makes him promise to check the football field in the afternoon; before walking away he puts his warm hand over Athelstan’s nape and squeezes and then he is running muttering because he is already late for his own class. Athelstan blushes when he notices Ragnar is running late because he wanted to make sure he was on time for his classes.  After last night events everything is getting more confusing with his roommate.

He spends his break time talking with his teachers to make sure he has the right syllabus and promising to catch up with the newer homework, so by the time lunch comes by he’s starving. He meets Gyda in the main courtyard and they make their way towards the great hall but halfway there someone starts calling him in earnest.

“Athelstan! Hey, Athelstan!”

He turns around as one of the seniors in his Religious Studies class comes running towards him. He smiles faintly, confused as to why the guy is calling him, did he forget something in the classroom?

“Hi, Athelstan, right?” the boy is panting slightly while he offers him his hand, “I’m Ecbert; we are together in some classes, which wow, you must be very smart.”

“You are the Head Boy!” Gyda stage whispers blinking owlishly at Ecbert.

“Oh, that too… hello there Gyda, how’s the crow’s house treating you?”

“I’m... mmm… everything is fine, thank you.”

“Excuse me, I’m going to take Athelstan away for just a moment, alright, go ahead and wait for him inside the great hall.”

 “Ok, um, Athelstan I’ll save you a spot in the queue.”

Athelstan is waiting for an explanation from the Head Boy and Ecbert just look at him silently for another minute before speaking.

“Ah, you must be wondering what’s all this about.”

“Yes. Did I do something wrong earlier in class?”

“No, on the contrary, your participation in class was really bright and I want you to join our debate team.  Have you chosen any clubs already?”

“I, well, I’m thinking of joining the Glee club and I was asked by the football captain to be their manager but I haven’t decided.”

“Oh, I see.  Still, I think your talents are better suited for the debate team. You could still join the glee club because our schedules don’t clash, but it would be very hard to keep up with both being the football team manager and the debate workload.”

“Like I said, I haven’t decided yet. I’m watching them practice this evening so can make myself an idea of what I would be handling, though.”

“Well, come tomorrow to one of our meetings and don’t give me and answer until then, ok?” Ecbert looks at him imploringly and Athelstan nods, because yes, it’s only fair he gives him a shot as well.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” The Head boy tells him softly, marching in the opposite direction.

When he finally gets to the great hall Gyda is almost at the lead of the line and Athelstan feels a little guilty about skipping ahead all the other people waiting but his stomach is growling and he feels a little low on sugar. There’s some grumbling when he stands beside the girl but Torstein, who is behind Gyda and talking animatedly with Helga, gives the protesters a mean glare and everyone stops complaining. Woah, Athelstan won the lottery with his housemates!

The kitchen ladies are very happy when Athelstan doesn’t refuse to bigger portions and give him an extra apple and double desert again.  He smiles shyly and thanks all of them for all the wonderful food as they answer fondly that there’s no problem and he’s a growing boy, _shoo! Off you go_.

Torstein hoots a little and calls him _darling boy_ mockingly but without malice and tries to steal Athelstan’s extra piece of chocolate cake. Athelstan clicks his tongue at him and tells him he’s a growing boy alright and that Torstein has grown enough, thank you very much. And for a moment he feels elated by the easy camaraderie as the girls laugh out loud at their antics and they all take their seats in what’s apparently their usual table.

Lagertha is already there, and so is Ragnar and they appear to be deep in conversation. Lagertha is smirking as Ragnar gets progressively redder at whatever she’s saying but both of them stop their small _téte a téte_ when they hear all the ruckus they are making. Ragnar beams at Athelstan and pats the seat next to him and Athelstan rolls his eyes and gets up to change places. Ragnar preens and he, too, tries to steal Athelstan extra desert (again!) but Athelstan is quicker this time and grabs him by the wrist before he gets to the price. Ragnar skin is very very warm and his pulse kicks up under Athelstan finger and they are caught staring at each other’s eyes until Lagertha cleans her throat loudly, making them break apart as if shocked.

Athelstan can feel his face burning and when he peeks at Ragnar he finds him as flustered, picking at his food distractedly and looking away. It’s kind of cute, how a big boy like Ragnar is also susceptible of getting ruffled as Athelstan, and he notes how fond he sounds in his head, which makes him twice as agitated than he already was.

“Oh, Athelstan, what did the Head Boy want with you?” Gyda inquires and immediately he can feel Ragnar next to him tensing up.

“What the fuck did that pompous git want with you Athelstan,” he snarls, his fury barely contained “how do you know him?”

“Ragnar, stop!” Lagertha intervenes before anyone can say anything else “We all know you and Ecbert hate each other but who Athelstan associates with is his decision alone, so stop with the caveman act!”

Ragnar seems divided between obeying her and fighting some more, but he deflates when he catches everyone’s shocked face. Gyda especially looks like she’s about to cry and she’s repeating _sorry, I’m so sorry_ under her breath as Bjorn consoles her. He them scrutinizes Athelstan like he’s waiting for him to explode at his strange possessiveness but Athelstan is mildly perplexed and a little hurt by his tone before to say anything. Ragnat offers him a weak smile and tries to stand up but Lagertha makes him stay and apologize to Gyda and to Athelstan for his outburst, and to everyone else for disturbing their lunch.

“I’m sorry about my bad temper but I still don’t like him,” he tells Athelstan, his voice is pleading “you can talk to whoever you want, but if you can, please avoid him.”

Lagertha snorts but seems satisfied and everyone else goes back to eating and talking merrily. Ragnar puts his left hand on Athelstan right knee and doesn’t say anything else but his thumb draws circles over the denim of his jeans and Athelstan forgives him, just a little.


	5. i don't care if it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the new chapter. i have to confess i thought i wouldn't make it for today because all the final projects for university are driving me nuts, but I had to try and so I wrote the new chapter because the tiny pretty priest and his viking king boyfriend give me life.
> 
> thanks to all the people that went to tumblr to say hello and show support, you are awesome!!! and to the ones who left kudos, too... thank you thank you thank you
> 
> as always, english is not my first language so any mistake is mine. chop chop!

After lunch, he follows Ragnar to the football field, as promised.  The day is slightly chilly so Athelstan zips his hoodie all the way and resents Ragnar, who looks like he is doing fine even in his short sleeves. Ragnar huffs a laugh as he notices Athelstan trying to warm his hands by rubbing them repeatedly, so he just gets closer and puts his arm around him. Athelstan is going to protest, he really is, but Ragnar gives heat like a furnace and it’s so nice like this, when he doesn’t feel like his fingers are gonna freeze and fall off, that any protest he may think of dies in his throat.

When they arrive to the pitch it seems like all the team is already there. Athelstan has met half of them between his housemates and the guys who seat with Ragnar at lunch, but there’s a guy he doesn’t know talking in hushed tones with Floki and giving him dirty looks. All the others just stop what they’re doing and stare at him curiously, but without hostility, just waiting for Ragnar to introduce him or explain why he’s dragging him around.

Rollo, who was talking with Leif and a boy with half his face covered by his fringe, steps forward and greets Ragnar with a complex hand movement they must invented when they were very young and grins sheepishly at them.

“Hey, I told the boys to be punctual to meet our new member” his voice is mild, with a hint of self-mocking exasperation “if that good with you, brother.”

Ragnar crows and hugs Rollo tightly, patting his back with so much force Athelstan knows if he were on Rollo’s place he’ll have a couple of cracked ribs, but Rollo just answers in kind, hooting and calling Ragnar names as they both hold onto each other with the easy affection of relatives.

Ragnar lets go of his brother and talks to the rest of the expectant football team “Well boys, this is Athelstan, he’s our new manager.”

“I haven’t decided yet!” interjects Athelstan, half heartily, blushing when all the eyes turn to him. “I mean, I have to check the Debate Club before giving you a positive answer.”

Ragnar sneers but before he can speak the boy beside Floki speaks with distaste “You haven’t even joined us and you are already undecided about where your alliances fall with.” Floki hisses his assent and various boys look at Athelstan suspiciously.

“I’m going to say no to Ecbert; Ragnar is my housemate and my friend and he has put his trust on me,” Athelstan declares “but I owe Ecbert at least the decency to look at what his club has to offer.”

Ragnar’s smugness is palpable. He’s preening at Athelstan statement so much that Erik and the boys are making fun of him and snickering good naturedly but he doesn’t seem to care. He’s looking at Athelstan as he just hung the moon and Athelstan has to look away, his heart rabbiting in his chest and something fluttering in his stomach from an unknown feeling.

“Oh, and Horik” Ragnar voice is suddenly cold, a turn from his previous playful mood “it’ll do you some good to remember I’m your captain and me vouching for someone must be enough proof of their worth.”

***

After his dramatic entrance to the football team the practice runs smoothly.  The boys are amazing, able to read each other in time to transform simple plays into seamless moves that left their opponents muddled in their wake. Both Rollo and Ragnar are centre forwards, powerful and unstoppable. Athelstan thinks they must be terrifying in a real game, with their built, but Erik is the real insurmountable barrier as the goalkeeper. It’s no wonder Kattegat football team is well known, and its name talked even in the silent halls of Lindisfarne.

He was given a chart with the names and the positions of each player, and promised some books about actual game play and rules even if he doesn’t really need them. He is the manager. He has to check their supplies, uniforms and moods. He has to provide the players with water bottles, sport drinks and moral support. But he takes notes all the same because it’s important he knows how they behave, how they move and what makes them tick.

Ragnar smiles at him every time he catches his eyes, after he has been writing something in his notebook. And is in a moment while he’s distracted returning Ragnar’s smile, as Torstein yells something he can’t comprehend that all hell breaks loose.

He sees a black and white blur coming towards his face and then a sharp pain in his nose and then nothing.

***

He comes back to murmurs and a bright light being pointed at his eyes. He groans because his face feels on fire and tries to bat the hand holding the small torch away. He just becomes aware that his head is lying on someone’s lap, big hands carding through his hair, soft as feather. He attempts to sit up but he becomes dizzy halfway and the same hands petting him before are now forcing him to lie down again.

“Stay still robin, you’ve got a broken nose and probably a concussion, too” Ragnar whispers, he sounds strained.

A new voice, probably the person checking his pupils says “it’s a mild concussion but he’ll need to rest” Athelstan feels as the stranger stands from wherever he’s resting on. “Ragnar, you need to come and see me after your escort your housemate to his bedroom, I need to check your wounds.”

“What wounds?!” Athelstan cries and cringes as he pulls what feels like a broken lip “why are you wounded, Ragnar? what happened?”

“Well, I’m leaving now” the other person says, _she must be a nurse_ Athelstan reasons “see you later, Ragnar.”

“Horik kicked the ball towards you on purpose; Leif and Kalf saw him do it.”

“And? Why are you wounded?”

“I attacked Horik, of course! I assure you, he is in worse shape than me!”

“But why did you do that, Ragnar? Are you out of your mind?”

“What was I to do? He hurt you, Athelstan! I couldn’t let him go unpunished.”

Ragnar fought someone because he needed to protect Athelstan and avenge him so Athelstan feels his irritation melting to be replaced full force by worry and fondness. “But you are hurt, too.” He opens his eyes slowly, mindful of his own injuries and looks at Ragnar’s eager face hovering above him. His lip is split and there are some bruises blooming around his jaw and cheeks. Athelstan cups his face and smiles with the half of his mouth that doesn’t ache and Ragnar turns his face to kiss his palm, eyes fluttering closed, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

“I’d do it again, _for you_ ” he feels them more than hear them.

And it’s in that instant that Athelstan knows he is fucked, because he has started to fall for Ragnar.


	6. Interlude - Ragnar POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN THIS LONG
> 
> thesis, work and life are always getting in the way, sadly enough.
> 
> to all of you who subscribed, kudoed and commented: YOU ARE AWESOME!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU
> 
> this is a short chapter, but we are getting a glimpse of what ragnar is thinking! and i promise we are getting near to snogging sessions!
> 
> as you see, i've already decided this fic will be 12 chapter long (and maybe an epilogue). thanks for your patience. as always, any mistakes are mine. chop chop!

He gets excused from assisting to class for the rest of the week, which he politely declines, and gets some meds to avoid inflammation and pain. While Aslaug is giving him the instructions about the proper care of his injuries, Ragnar is hovering behind him like a hen mother (which is both parts hilarious and annoying). When the nurse is done, she tries to convince Ragnar to let her look at his wounds but he refuses and then takes Athelstan back to the house, guiding him very carefully, as if he’s going to break and going as far as offering to carry him bridal style all the way to the dorms. Athelstan blushes and tries to look aggravated, but Ragnar is so sincere in his intentions, so helpful, that he barely manages to discourage the idea.

After they’ve spent half their walk in silence, Athelstan has to ask; “Are you going to get in trouble for fighting with Horik?” He looks up to catch Ragnar’s reaction, but the other boy just shrugs and smiles ruefully.

 “Not so much, no” he scratches his nape, something Athelstan is starting to recognize as a nervous gesture; “I have witnesses that Horik hurt you on purpose, and that was certainly not his first offence.”

He looks sideways at Athelstan, his eyes soft. “I’ll get a week at the farm at most, and a slap in the wrist,” he chuckles at Athelstan scandalized expression “don’t worry your pretty head over it, little robin, it’s not my first and it will not be the last.”

“Oh lord, how did I end up associated with a thug?”

“Hey! I resent that; I’m at least a mobster.”

 “Yeah right, a mobster that sleeps with a stuffed crow.”

“Shut up, Odin is my best friend.”

“And why do you keep calling me that?”

“Well, you told me you were in the chorus back in Lindisfarne; and Lagertha told me Miss Siggy told her you are an award winner singer…”

Ragnar looks a little shifty when he answers but Athelstan decides not to press further. Instead he teases “And the cartoon crows pajamas are a little over the top, too. Is it some kind of weird fetish?”

“You’re the worst! After I got all these battle wounds for you.”

“hmp!”

They’re still laughing when they enter the house.

_***_

_Ragnar POV_

Ragnar can’t explain his fascination with Athelstan.

It started weeks before Athelstan arrived to Kattegat, really. He was working in the farm, sweaty and covered in grime when Mr. Haraldson opened the gates of the farm for a small family. Father are mother were nothing remarkable, a typical middle aged upper middle class couple unable to handle having their children at home and sending them away to the best could provide, as if money was enough replacement for a real family.

He was about to turn away and keep working on the herb garden before the farm keeper came to preach at him about plants proper care, when he caught sight of a boy about his age (he was probably the son) and couldn’t look away.

He didn’t pay a lot of attention in Art History class, but he was able to recognize the resemblance between the boy and something Botticelli would have painted. And not only that but there was something about his eyes, guarded but open at the same time that draw him irremediably, like the moon gravitating the sun.

When the family walked away he decided to follow them, if only to watch the boy a little more. He told the keeper he didn’t feel very good and walked behind the visitors until they got to the administrative area.

As they entered the principal’s office, he took a sit in one of the waiting chairs outside. He had spent enough time in there for getting more than a raised eyebrow form the secretary. He grinned at her and put on his most innocent face, waiting to see the boy one more time.

And then someone started to sing. He knew shit about music but he could tell the singer was very very good. No, scratch that, the singer was _mindblowing_. Miss Siggy looked equally thrilled and trapped by the song. It was something soft and sweet and with a lot of feeling and Ragnar wanted to put it in a jar and keep it close.

When the song ended he blinked, bewildered, as if getting out of a dream. Miss Siggy spoke, and she sounded a little breathless “Athelstan’s parents told me he was good, but I thought it was parents exaggerating their son’s abilities…”

He nodded, understanding what she was not telling. And then smiled when he noticed he now had a name: Athelstan. He rolled it over his tongue feeling giddy and elated.

***

Days later Lagertha let them know they were getting a new housemate. _Athelstan_ , she said, and Ragnar thought it was destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Garcilaso, Sonet V 
> 
> {...} for you I was born  
> for you I have life  
> for you I'm going to die  
> and for you I die 
> 
> i'm on tumblr as fictionhomo (and inmisericorde)
> 
> come and prompt me for any of my fandoms and ships


End file.
